


Not My Golden Boy

by seam



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Flashback, One Shot, Slight fluff, mainly sad n angry, pipers pov, this is kinda sad but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seam/pseuds/seam
Summary: jason and piper have broken up and being a child of aphrodite doesn’t make dealing with love any easier...





	Not My Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in the pjo universe (?) but yeah this is a super short angsty piper jason break up one shot?? pls leave comments n kudos n whatever floats ur boat?? i’m trying my best

“Come on Pipes, leave him alone”  
Piper could feel the anger building up inside her, the twisted beauty she knew her rage possessed bubbling to the top. She turned and looked at them all staring at her, blaming her. But he looked away. He always looked away.   
Jason avoided eye contact with Piper as if it would be worse than a trip to the underworld itself. But that just made her more and more frustrated. It wasn’t her fault, she knew it wasn’t. But nobody would ever believe that, no amount of charmspeak could solve that. A girl, a child of Aphrodite, of course, she was the one who never felt the pain when brandishing the double edged sword of love. But oh Gods she did. 

When he first told her they could no longer be together, it felt like Olympus was falling. Her ears started ringing and she couldn’t focus on his words. Piper watched his mouth move while he rattled off every cliche in the book, “It’s not you”, “I can’t keep hiding this from you”, “I’ll always care”. All she wanted to do was scream every greek insult she knew in return and break every bone in his perfect body. But she still couldn’t. She still, even though he had just broke her heart as easy as he killed a monster, just saw her boy. Her golden boy. The Jason who held her hand and made her laugh like an idiot. The Jason who would’ve fought anyone or anything for her, for the chance to make her smile. The Jason who was hers and she hadn’t even noticed had completely faded away. 

“I-I just”, Pipers voice came out weak and wavering, the lack of power showing the cracks in her foundations. She watched the others exchange glances, the ones she knew all to well. The ‘Piper’s crazy, she can’t move on’. She turned away unable to watch this happen again. The ones they tried to painstakingly hide but it was always all too obvious to her. They had to protect Jason from her, it was always Jason first, anybody else’s feelings second. Piper was tired of it, she was so tired of trying to hide this, of playing the perfect cheery Piper where she had to brush everything off. She was tired of Jason avoiding her and looking at her like she may as well be half gorgon. Piper took a deep breath and smiled, turning to face them all with such force the tiny braids in her hair swung round.   
“Actually...”

Piper couldn’t help but not feel like she was enough for him. With his golden hair and electric, literally, personality - how could she ever be enough. It was late one night but still warm from the embers of the campfire floating around them, occasionally illuminating Jason’s face causing Pipers heart to skip a beat. She begun explaining how she was scared of losing him and the twinkle in his eye faded and the look he gave her was full of understanding and almost pain. He smiled half heartedly and took a deep breath when she finished rambling. Jason studied Pipers face for a second with such intensity she almost looked away. “Piper, I feel in love with you from the moment I wake up to the moment I close my eyes to sleep,” he paused to laugh and grab her hand, pulling her closer, “You’re all I think about each day, how lucky I am to have you and get to love you so much and that I promise won’t change.” Piper looked at him and felt all the worries in the world melt away. He wrapped his arms around her and she knew that she was his world and he was hers. 

The memory turned sour at the back of Piper’s mind. That won’t change, she thought, changed pretty quick when you dumped me. Piper continued to smile as she took a step closer to them all including Jason who’s easy confidence he normally exuded was being stripped away.   
“Actually...No. Why should I? He’s not a child,” Piper began pushing just enough power into her words to ensure they all listened, “He was the one that broke my heart, he is the one who can’t take any blame. I just reacted like a human.” Piper could feel her voice shake slightly and had to centre herself. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Jason, she wouldn’t. “I’m not going to let you all make me out as a villain anymore, just because Aphrodite is my mom doesn’t mean I can’t hurt, so no, I will feel and act and I am not going to let this break me. He’s not a fucking golden boy.” As she trailed off, Piper stared at her own hands. She just did that and her heart was racing. Slowly bringing her eyes up, she met Jason’s. He stared at her then broke away and for the first time in a long time, Piper didn’t feel the hole in her heart reopen but instead begin to mend.


End file.
